This application is filed concurrently with application Ser. No. 12/613,700 and entitled “Multi-Channel Source Assembly for Downhole Spectroscopy”, and with application Ser. No. 12/613,665 and entitled “Filter Wheel Source Assembly for Downhole Spectroscopy”, which are both incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.